Winter's Eve
by Munchkin1978
Summary: Edward returns to Forks 100 years later. Bella is due to follow- Snow and a blanket and a beautiful pair of earrings and some outdoor fluff ensue- Oneshot


**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**This is a one shot—sorry people. Wish it was longer. Please read and review thanks!**

* * *

><p>Winter's Eve<p>

EPOV

Pristine and purely white. Snow was falling and had covered everything in the white fluffy snowflakes. The river was frozen over. The bridge coated in ice and snow. No foot prints to be seen. No hunters, no predators. I didn't dare walk on it. I took in the sight. You could hear everything out here and see the beauty in all of what was here. No one was in earshot. No one knew this existed. The soft snow, the blue grey sky added to the ambiance that was this winter eve. This is where I will be tomorrow waiting for her. One hundred years ago we left this place. One hundred years we were finally back at home. I was sure she would remember this place. I knew my wife well. Our home was around the corner. Our cottage. With our life as man and wife. We had been apart for a month. Securing that we could come back and not be recognized. No one of our previous time here was still living. We were new to the people now living here. Just moved back to us but new to the families and humans living here now. School would be different now. Maybe we should go another route. Decisions would have to be made. All of that could wait. For now we would be going to Fork High School again.

I turned around and left the winter wonderland and went to hunt. I was over due. I had been traveling and was too on track to stop. I ran at my vampire speed to the mountains. I stood and waited. Waited for the first mountain lion to cross my senses. I picked up the scent and followed. He didn't have a chance of escaping. He was drained in moments. I shouldn't have let myself go that late without feeding. Two more lions where in the vicinity. I followed both and feed on both. They made me the strongest. They made me the most full. The coming days would prove to be telling and I needed to be at full strength.

I spent the night running in the mountains. I didn't feel the cold. I was cold as it is. I was a predator in my own right. I was a vampire. A soulless monster to some. To others like my wife I had a soul. I wasn't your typical vampire. I didn't feed on humans. I was a vegetarian as my family calls it. We kept to ourselves. We were a coven but more a family. I had brothers and sisters according to the outside world. Carlisle adopted us because we didn't have anywhere else to go according to humans. To us we were married to our other half, our soul mates. We were created by Carlisle and I created Bella.

I stopped and sat down on a rock. I cleaned the snow off only to reveal that we had been here on this rock 100 years ago. Our names were imprinted on the stone. Deep and untouched. Undamaged from the elements of the outside world. Bella and Edward it said with a heart. We were young. We were still young. In appearances only of course. I was 200 plus years old now. Bella would turn 105 next year. I traced my fingers over the heart. I remembered the exact moment we did this.

We had been chasing each other through the mountains instead of feeding. It was well after our daughter was born. Well after the treaty collapsed. Well after the fight with the Volturi. We were newlyweds. We were and still very much like newlyweds. Her chocolate brown hair still fell past her shoulders. Her eyes golden like mine. They used to be brown. I used to look into them for hours. But I used to watch her sleep and keep her safe as she was human then. Her beautiful smile and pale skin. She was drawn to me as I was drawn to her at the instant I met her. Her blood sang to me. She was my drug and I was high off of her then. Certain circumstances of course led us to this moment and the moment we got married and I turned her to our kind. I was not going to loose Bella. My Isabella. My only true love. She was so breakable back then. I laughed at the thought of her in class fainting because of the blood typing. I told her to skip the class. She didn't listen. I took her home. That was before we really got to know each other. Now she loves mountain lion just as much as I do. I lay in the snow and just watched the snow falling now. My memories taking over of the first moments of meeting Bella and the moments that I was not so proud of. The moment I crushed and broke her heart was one to this day that I will regret. I thought I was doing what was best for her and I but in the end it was just the opposite. I had killed Victoria who was attempting to kill Bella. We had no enemies now. We could just survive. I remember standing at the alter on our wedding day. No one was any the wiser of what we were except for a handful of guests. I was glad at that. Then there was Jacob Black.

He loved Bella just as much as I did. In his case according to him it would have been more. Only Bella loved me more and wanted me more. I loved her more than my own Vampire life. Things came to a head when I asked Bella to marry me. We hadn't told anyone yet. And we were discussing the freezing cold night before. We were on this mountain hiding from the battle with the newborn vampires. Victoria's army. She thought she had the better of us all. We showed her. Jacob was hurt and Bella had made her choice already. Jacob ended up imprinting on our daughter. He helped us through the pregnancy. Kept the other wolves at bay from the reservation. Our treaty with them now over and things could have gone very bad yet they turned out okay. Renesmee is happy. Jacob is happy. Bella is happy therefore I am happy.

I didn't know how long I had been lying in the snow for but the following day was starting. I headed back to the Cullen house. My car still parked outside. I changed my clothes inside and came back outside. I had a lot to do today. I was the first one back. Everyone else would follow now. I got back into the car and headed to the school. I was handling sending in the paperwork for our classes. The receptionist took the paperwork and questioned why a student was handing in his own paper work and that of his siblings. I was reading her mind and her comments of course were valid. Why would a 17 year old student be handing in his own school requisition forms. I of course had an answer. Carlisle had written a letter to the school asking for admittance for Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and of course Bella and I. In a separate letter he was requesting that Renesmee and Jacob be starting high school in grade 9 whereas the rest of us were going to be seniors and juniors. The receptionist accepted the letters and handed them off for processing. We would be starting school in the next semester.

Once I was out of the familiar office I headed down some of the hallways. They had not changed. The weather had not changed. The memories of Bella and I jumped out at me as I walked the hall. Nothing had changed. The old lockers still there and the students and their thoughts had not changed. Well they had of course different students but they don't differ from year to year. It is the same thought process. Who is dating who? Who is banging who? Which prank can I pull now? How much trouble will I be in if I cheat on this paper? The teachers were different. The format of teaching was different from the first time around. The teachers of our past long gone. Their children or children's children may very well be teaching.

I got back into my car. My tastes didn't change. I loved the sports car. The Volvo brand had not changed much in 100 years. But the Audi had and it was a smart car. I was driving my Audi today. I would go back and get my Volvo and Aston Martin later. Bella would bring her Mitsubishi. As I was sure Renesmee would bring her car and Jacob his bike. They changed tastes like it was candy. The car makes that lasted where the ones we kept going back to. The styles had changed over the years. There was the box phase. Then the curvy phase. There was the stylized phase and then they would repeat the styles as they saw fit. My Aston was classed as a classic. They didn't make them anymore. Being that this one was 50 years old I didn't drive it often. It was still in pristine shape. It still ran and would for years to come. That car was my baby. Outside of Renesmee who I loved dearly.

I took the streets that would have gone to Bella's old house. It had been sold after Charlie had passed on. He was the only one in her family that knew what we were and what we would be in 100 years. I stopped outside the plot of land on the curb that was still there. The house was in shambles. Holes in the roof. Holes in the siding and no windows. The house should have been well over 125 years old. It was never renovated by the looks of it. It must have been like this for years. I stepped out of the car and walked up to the front of the house. I entered cautiously and scaled the wall to get to the top floor. The stair case was gone. No one by the looks of it had even been squatting in the house. I entered what would have been Bella's old room and some of the scent of her was still there. Extremely faint but there. Her old smell of strawberries and freesia. It should have been gone but to a Vampire scents linger longer than you would expect them too. I smiled and picked up the floor boards where I had hidden the pictures when I left the first and only time. There was still one picture in there. Obviously the next owners never found the loose floor board to hide things in. It was Bella and I at the prom. She must have placed it there. I don't recall having that photo in here when I placed the ones from the album. I made a mental note to ask her. I am sure she will be coming by to look for it so I returned it to its place in the floor and covered it back up.

I left the house making sure no one had seen me. There was not a living soul on the street that lived there. All the houses were old and falling apart. No one looked liked they lived in them for years. Maybe the city of Forks was planning on restoring them to some of their old glory. I sped off and headed through the town that we would be frequenting again. It had not really changed. The stores were still in the same place. Some of the names had changed. But one remained the same and I was sure that it was the same family. The Newton's. The store was still there and it was still Newton's. I didn't stop. I didn't want to find out anymore about Mike Newton descendants for a while yet. If it put us in danger of being found out then yes I will have to research that avenue.

I headed back to the house. Our house. The Cullen Manor. It was ours and would only ever be ours. We owned all the land and the house that sat upon it. We didn't have to pay off any debt to it. It was ours. I unlocked and decoded the alarm. I sent up the metal shutters letting the light and the cool air through the house. It smelled musty. Everything that we had left was still in its place. Most of my things were in our cottage but I still had my bedroom here in the house. I headed up there and pulled my old books and journals from the shelves. I flipped through them. This was the third time for me in Forks. My life was in these journals. My life with Carlisle and Esme. My life before my love. I didn't need to be reminded. I remembered everything. How I strayed away from Carlisle and Esme only to come back. I put them back on the shelf and headed to my safe. Inside were still diamonds and family heirlooms that were given to me since Carlisle had created me. My mother died when I was created as a Vampire. She pleaded with Carlisle to look after me. I would have died as well but he saved me. Made me a Vampire. I took out the diamond earrings that I had. They had sapphires and would match Bella's hair comb from our first wedding that her family gave her. I would get her another present for Christmas. I wanted her first night back here to be with something old gifted. I still surprised her every now and again with gifts and she always said something. Tonight she couldn't say a thing. She loved old things. Heirlooms and things you don't have to spend money on.

I heard tires turning into our drive. I slipped out of my room and headed to the winter's paradise with the earrings. My Bella had arrived. I listened as she had pulled to a stop. She got out of the car and I could hear the rustle of her clothes and her breath catching. She had caught my scent. She opened her mind to me and I caught it right away. She was following me to where I was. She had learned before the Volturi had come to throw her guard down and I could hear her thoughts only then. She did it very rarely. Her thoughts were and still very guarded. She was a shield. She was a protector if ever we come in contact with the Volturi again.

I stood starring at the frozen river and the beautiful winter wonderland before me. She came and slipped into my arms. Her brown hair down and tucked behind her ears. My eyes drifted from the wonderland before me to my beautiful bride.

"Hi."

"Hi yourself." She said snuggling into me all that much more.

"I missed you this past month. Let's not do that again."

"I know. I can sense it." She paused and kissed my neck. "I missed you too."

"How far along are the others?"

"We have maybe a day at the most. They were not too far behind. They have the rest of the Denali house we had. I have some of our stuff in the car."

"That can wait. I have something for you."

"It's not Christmas yet. I don't have anything for you."

"These were my mothers and my grandmothers." I paused. "They are yours now."

I handed her the box that the earrings were in. The blue velvet box snapped open when she touched it. She ran her fingers over the delicate stones and took them out. She put them in right away. They looked wonderful on her and I was glad she liked them. They were beautiful in the box but they still didn't compare to her. Bella was beautiful, and being apart from her for a month made me see that she was more beautiful in every way.

"Well how do they look Mr. Cullen?"

"Well Mrs. Cullen they don't compare to the sight before me."

"What the snow is more pretty than me?" She said with a little bit of sass in her voice.

"No. They don't compare to you my love." I said before kissing her.

She melted into my arms as I held her close. I needed to feel her closer. We were the only ones out here so I took it to the next level. I kissed her again exploring every thing in her mouth. I missed her mouth. She did things with her mouth that would make a human just cry out in seconds. She was mine. She even put Emmett and Rose to shame. I had my hands in her hair and pulled her head back as I continued to kiss her. She knew where we were going. I could see it in her eyes. I was sure she could feel me at attention for her. I growled as she bit my lip in a playful nip. I just kissed her harder. I left her standing there for a split second before I was back again. I grabbed the blanket we used for the meadow that was in the bedroom in the house. She barely noticed I had gone because I was back in a split second. We didn't feel the cold. We were cold to the touch. Warm to each other. She had my shirt off in seconds and was running her hands over my chest. Her nails sending shocks up my spine. She moved in for another kiss as I removed some of her clothing. She had no issue with being naked in the middle of a meadow now. We were close enough to the house we could disappear quickly. Seeing as in less than a minute we both had no clothes I didn't waste any time. I picked her up and continued to kiss her. Her mood had shifted as had mine. It was like we couldn't get enough of each other. Couldn't get close enough, fast enough. She wrapped her legs around me as I entered my length into her. I missed her and she was tight. I could tell she missed this too. She threw her head back as I pumped into her. Her breasts bouncing as I pumped into her. I latched onto one of them and sucked at it. She moaned out in pleasure. Her pale skin puckered pink as I released only to go back to the pale skin of a vampire. She ran her hands through my hair as I tipped my head back for her. She kissed me again with such wanton and such immense pleasure I smiled into her mouth. It didn't take long before I felt her arch her back and throw her head back again in a body shattering orgasm. I laid her down on the blanket in the snow and ran kisses all over her. Slowly making my way back to her head. As I kissed her lips again I entered her with my length.

"Oh Edward…. Harder please." She cried out

I grunted and obliged. I was on a mission to please her and myself in what ever she wanted. I pounded into her harder and faster. If I kept at that pace I would cum soon. I stopped and pulled out to tease her. I kissed down her chest again stopping at each breast and kissing and sucking on them. She moaned out again craving the friction she had before. I continued down her stomach. Kissing her scars from Renesmee's birth and my bite marks. I continued down one leg and lifted her leg to run my hands over her. I kissed up the other leg doing the same till I reached my goal. I parted her and sucked at her and blew air just over her button making her gasp out loud.

"Edward please… I need you now."

"Yes my love I know." I growled at her.

I was done playing. I kissed back up her body to her mouth and entered her for a third time. I was hard and needed my release soon. We would have all night out here if she wanted. I pumped into her harder and faster than before and with my release a growled out her name and she came for a second time. I kissed her shoulder and down her chest again before releasing myself from her. She pulled herself up on her arms before collapsing onto the blanket as I came to lie beside her. I took the excess blanket and wrapped it around both of us. I knew we didn't feel the cold but it kept us that much more human to do like we always did. Cover up after wards.

"I missed that." She said quietly.

"I missed you too."

I curled her into me and we just lay there on the blanket in the snow watching the snow falling onto us. The beauty of the snow and the beauty lying beside me had no comparison. I leaned up on one elbow and starred into Bella's eyes. I ran my hand down her face and over her lips. Down her porcelain neck and along her collar bone. Down her shoulder that was the closest and continued down her arm till I was clutching her hand in mine. I bent both of our arms into her chest before lying back down beside her kissing her head in the process.

"Let's not let it be that long again." I whispered to her in her ear. Just loud enough for her and I to hear it.

She let out a "hmmm" and kissed my hand with hers. I knew her eyes were closed. She was enjoying the moment. Our moment in the after bliss of sex. We didn't sleep anymore and she knew I missed watching her sleep sometimes. She closed her eyes to let me watch her so I could remember. I had some of my best nights 100 years ago watching her sleep. I kept running my hands over her arms and shoulder. She was watching the snow fall now and I saw and felt the smile she had.

"This is the only time we are going to be able to do this here huh?"

"I'm afraid so my love."

"Well I want to stay out here. It's pretty and I like that it is going to be a great night."

"Anything for you my love."

I loved to give her things she wanted. If she wanted to enjoy the night out here then we would. It was just the two of us, the blanket and the snow and stars. It was the perfect Winter's Eve.


End file.
